Many existing iris recognition-based biometric devices impose strict requirements on the iris image capture process in order to meet the needs of iris biometric analysis. For example, many existing devices can only utilize images that have a clear, straight-on view of the iris. In order to obtain such images, existing devices typically require the human subject to be stationary and located very near to the iris image capture device.